


Substitute

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s making do with substitutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fall_for_spike. I’m trying something a little new, in that there’s no dialogue. I tend to be rather dialogue heavy with my fics and wanted to try something different. Thanks be to Emmy and Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 10-15-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He prowled through the club, looking for just the right one. Many tried to catch his eye, but he ignored them all. They weren’t right. The very fact that the simpering little twits made the first move saved their lives that night. No, his prey would be too shy to try to gain his attention.

There, there she was. Oh, she was perfect. Not much resemblance even if she did have similar coloring, but her mannerisms were spot on. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, but made himself wait and watch. He needed to know if she was alone or out with friends.

Alone it was.

He approached confidently and used the excuse of the crowd to share her table. She was nervous, but invited him to sit. He flirted lightly and eventually drew her into conversation. As she relaxed, he stepped up his seduction and she followed along willingly enough. They danced a few dances and he stole a few shy kisses. When he felt the time was right, she followed him without a qualm.

She didn’t protest when he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She was eager enough for his touch on her body. She didn’t protest when he moved his lips to her throat, but moaned at the feeling of him trailing his tongue along the vein. The burning pain of his fangs sinking into her throat shocked her, but she was too far gone in the other sensations he’d evoked that she didn’t fight.

He drained her as she shuddered through what was likely her first and definitely last orgasm. It spiced the blood so nicely, but he was left with a feeling of disappointment. He’d wanted her to fight, like he knew his redheaded witch would if it were she he held. Instead, his prey had simply let him kill her.

Spike dropped the girl and wiped his mouth, licking the stray drops of blood from his fingers. He had to get to Sunnydale and soon. He wouldn’t be properly satisfied until he had that fledgling witch in his arms once again.

Substitutes just weren’t working anymore.

-30-  



End file.
